2199 days without you
by kittykat5700
Summary: When Clarke and Bellamy wake up before they land on the new earth monty and Harper have a message for Bellamy, and some radio messages that he missed. What will he make of them and how will this affect his and the people around hims future?
1. Chapter 1

"Bellamy, if you're watching this Jordan kept his promise to me and his mother, we thought for a long time on whether we should even tell you this but decided it may help you make some decisions about your future on this new planet", Monty's voice echoed through the empty room that apart from the computer he sat at was decorated only with a small metal coffee table that was covered with a thick blanket of dust due to lack of use all these years and a single beaten up brown couch, worn out and old.

Monty and Harper looked older now maybe in their 70s, maybe older Bellamy wasn't sure, however one thing he was sure of was that both faces bore a look of unease as they stared intently into the camera lense their features now graced with a wisdom that can only be acquired through hardships and age, something that now both processed. The wrinkles that were gracing their face not so delicately giving away the fact that they had already lived a much longer life than any on the ship could dare to hope for.

Harpers voice slowly drifted around the room,

"Monty saved some data and technology from the ring...in amongst it all, sort of hidden in all the fragments of information we came across some messages, radio messages Bellamy.." Harpers voice trailed of almost like she wasn't sure what to say, her eyebrows drew togeather sternly and with her mouth set, determination written all across her Aged features.

"..from Clarke, 2100 odd to be exact. We couldn't salvage all of them only some but they were all for you ..."

In that single moment Bellamy froze, a sore lump forming in his throat slowly making it difficult for him to breath. His mind drifted back to that day infront of the ship and his conversation with Madi echoing clearly in his mind.

####flashback####

"do you have any idea how much she cares about you?" Madi had asked him that day a genuinely curious and equally stubborn express on her face, a look she undoubtedly picked up from her adoptive mother, however even as she asked him with that oh so fimiliar expression at the time, and even now he did not know the answer to her question.

His reply however echoed clearly within his mind the venom in his tone and the harshness of his words, he did not regret it entirely though as he was hurt and had every right to be so.

"Yeah so much she left me to die in a fighting pit"

it felt like only yesterday they had had this conversation and not over 100 years ago and for him he supposed it had only been yesterday.

"That was a mistake", Madi had said, "how many mistakes did you make to protect the child you loved" Bellamy still had to laugh at the young girls reply, not only had Clarke seemed to have told the girl everything about them but she had also raised her to be wise beyond her years just like her.

"That was different."

"Was it?" Madi had asked, almost resoned him and the more he thought about it the more he knew she was right.

"I shouldn't be telling you this but when you were on the ring she cailled you on the radio every day for 6 years, you didn't know that did you."

...

Bellamy's mind went into overdrive Madi had told him already but to hear it confirmed by Monty and Harper broke something inside of him that he had been holding onto all this time unconsciously, however he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. Monty's voice slowly drifted back into his ears as Bellamy managed to regain his focus.

"Harpers right, all were for you...at least the few that we managed to salvage are. We felt like you owe it to yourself and also to Clarke to hear them, as something's may begin to make more sense if you do, there in the file next to the video, Jordan should have set it up for you, all you have to do is click on it...and Bellamy we hope yous and our people manage to find some sort of peice like we did."

Bellamy sat frozen infront of the monitor for what felt like a lifetime before his hand finally reacted and opened the file that contained Clarkes life for the past 6 years and 7 days he was gone...they were gone.

After a few seconds he heard Clarke's voice drone in over the static of a radio.

"...Bellamy, how the hell am I going to make it 5 years..."

...

-if you have enjoyed so far please read on and find out how Clarke coped and what exactly it was that she told Bellamy over all those years!


	2. To easy to die

"Bellamy, how the hell am I going to make it 5 years. I came to Arkadia looking for food and water but all I found were ghosts" Clarke went quite and Bellamy could only sit there and wonder what she had found amongst the destruction.

"Part of me thinks Jasper had the right idea…what's the point if all there is, is pain and suffering.." Bellamy heard Clarke let out an unamused laugh, and even though he could here her desperation, feel it like it was as tangible as the floor beneath his feet he was glad she had survived.

"Real cheerful Clarke, sorry ignore me"

"Never again" Bellamy replied silently to the Clarke on the radio and he meant it in that moment he knew that he could never abandon her, even after everything that had transpired between them recently.

How could he truly hate her or even be mad at her for leaving him in the fitting pit when he himself left her to die in the flames of primefiya to protect his people and she had left him there to protect hers, to protect Madi and he knew no one was more important to her than her, so how could he blame her for doing the exact same thing he had done before her.

"I haven't had water in two days" she continued and only now could he hear the rasp in her voice, "I need to find some soon or I don't think I'm gonna…uhh anyway I doubt you can hear me on this piece of crap radio but incase this is the last time I get to do this I just wanna say please don't feel bad about leaving me here you did what you had to do. I'm proud of you Bellamy."

Guilt tugged at his mind again and his gut twisted painfully at her words flashing back to a conversation they had had years before.

"If you need forgiveness fine I'll give it to you, you're forgiven."

The truth ringing true in his mind. No matter what has happened in the past no matter what, Clarke had always forgiven him.

Shooting Jaha, trying to kill her when they first landed on earth, killing numerous grounders, leaving her on earth to burn, even in the end using Madi behind her back and countless of other occasions. She had always forgiven him and here he was still blaming her for doing what she thought she had to, to save the child she loved and sure it nearly killed him but for 6 years he thought he had killed her when she was making sure they could survive on the ring.

He could really be a selfish bastard sometimes…

As Bellamy was lost in thought the next message began to play and his heart broke, he'd never heard Clarke sound so….well broken, not when Finn died…not even when Lexa died, she sounded like she had nothing to hold onto, nothing keeping her afloat and he supposed at the time she probably didn't, she was completely and utterly alone.

"Bellamy…i-I don't know how much longer I can go on. I've been trying to dig a path to the bunker for what feels like a life time now but there's no point, I don't have the strength and even if I did the structure just keeps collapsing in on itself every time I think I am getting somewhere, it's hopeless like the planet is just willing me to give up, and even if It wasn't collapsing I hardly have enough water to give me a drop a day. I don't have the strength to dig. I'm going to have to walk across the dessert to see if I can find anywhere on this desolate shit hole that has water, I have the rover but I have no fuel, and nothing to substitute for it. I have to go on foot.

I probably won't survive the journey"

Clarke grew silent for what felt like an eternity before she spoke again.

"I hope I won't survive the journey, living in this world, completely alone, starving for the next five years even if it means seeing you again doesn't even seem worth it anymore. However my subconscious doesn't seem to agree just yet" she laughed humourlessly at her own twisted joke, "no matter how many times I try to end it I just can't make that final move, my heart seems to be surviving of blind hope to keep me alive. Who knows how much longer that'll last, who knows it might not be that and I might just be making myself suffer for everything that I've done in the past, God knows I deserve it, either way I just want it all to be over"

Bellamy's mind raced over the words Clarke had spoken, one line replaying over repeatedly.

"I just want it all to be over."

How many times had she tried to end her life….?

How many times did she nearly succeed?

All this time Bellamy just assumed that, yeah sure it had been difficult but Clarke was the strongest woman…hell strongest person that he knew, he assumed that not once could she have thought about this. In that one moment Bellamy never felt more ashamed of himself.

How self absorbed could he have been?

He had wondered how she survived the initial blast of primefiya had even tried to ask her about it but not once did he consider the time between surviving and finding survivable land. The time between surviving and finding Madi.

He should have tried to talk to her more, questioned her more about what she had to endure. He knew she was scarred but he had ignored this fact like she was a stranger, like she wasn't the very reason he had stayed alive for the past 6 years.

Bellamy leaned his head back against the cold metal of his seat and took a deep calming breath, his eyes blinking furiously as he tried to withhold the tears that threaten to spill.

He was a dick.

However his attempts to prevent himself from crying failed miserably as her voice echoed loudly, a stark contrast to the stillness of the room.

"So…I nearly did end it today I had a gun pressed right to my head and just as I was about to pull the trigger the most amazing thing happened Bellamy" and for the first time since arriving in the small, cold room he heard hope in Clarke's voice.

...

hey guys thanks for reading this chapter I'll try and upload the next one soon (hopefully tomorrow if this writers block vanishes)


	3. Chapter 3

"This bird flew overhead and right over this sand hill that I had sat in front of, and in my last ditch attempt of hope I followed it and I'm so glad I did Bellamy because for the first time in what feels like along time my world has filled with colour again" Bellamy heard Clarke give a full and warm chuckle before speaking again.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see the colour green. No correction I never thought I'd be happier about seeing green than when we first landed on earth but here I am practically worshiping it."

Bellamy smiled as Clarke laughed again and thought for the first time that it felt like years since he last heard that laugh and he supposed thinking about it, it was. Life had widdled away what little joy Clarke had left And had made her into a Rough woman who thought years beyond her age and here she was almost giggling like a child and it was like music to his ears, even if he was tone deaf Bellamy was sure that even Apollo would bask in the sound that emanated through the radio and he made a mental note to ensure that he heard that laugh in person on this new world even if it meant he had to act the fool to do it.

"That's not all" Clarke's voice continued, "I'm not alone, I found this child. She's a little feral sure but she's alive, I'm guessing she must be a nightblood like Lexa was. She won't let me near her, she's to cautious to do that. She's probably watching me right now but Bellamy she's here, it's like when I finally reached rock bottom the world reached out and told me to live, to wait for you….well I'm going to go for now, I can finally wash. Do you know how long it's been since I washed!? I smell worse than Jasper and Monty's botched moonshine.

May we meet again…and we WILL meet again Bellamy."

Bellamy smiled as the message ended and wiped his face of the few tears that managed to escape.

There she is he thought to himself, there was the strongest woman that he knew.

Pride shone evident on his face and if he were not alone, if any one had been watching him they would of seen the smile of an inamoured man.

As the messages went Bellamy began to understand more about what she had faced, how she had survived. Some of the messages were funny leaving him wiping the corner of his eyes with unshed tears of laughter, especially on the days that Madi was determined to be heard just as much as Clarke.

"We went fishing toda—Hey Madi give that back to me right NOW! Don't you dare make me ask again" Clarke's voice echoed through the sound system and what he assumed was a laughing Madi joined the noise.

"Hey Bellamy is skiripa..I mean Octavia really you're sister? It must be so cool having such a bad ass in the family" Bellamy could only laugh at her admiration for his sister from the stories Clarke had been telling her, however he only hoped that admiration was not as strong after actually meeting her.

He also discovered that they had not given up trying to reach the bunker at all, in fact quite the opposite, every other message Clarke mentioned some new plan to try and get them out and honestly he had no idea so many methods could be created to do one job. He had to say he was impressed with her imagination on that part.

However not every radio message was a happy one, although Madi being in her life was definitely what was keeping Clarke alive all this time.

He made another mental note that day to hug the young girl when she finally awoke from cryo.

Clarke still had days were she struggled with her new reality, seeming to slip into a depressive almost self destructive state and it was those days that her new found motherhood was the only thing that seemed to be keeping her sane.

Again, thank you Madi, Bellamy thought sombrely to herself.

It was during one of those radio messages that Bellamy heard a shocking, however not completely unwelcome discovery from Clarke.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke's breath came out ragged through the sound system of the computer, even though he couldn't see what she looked like on the particular day she radioed him this, he could tell that this day was one of her more difficult ones.

He had learned over the course of the day that Clarke seemed to have become prone to panic attacks or some form of anxiety attacks while on earth, and this radio messaged seemed similar to the ones that he had heard before but something in her voice, weather it was the tone she used or weather it was just that through the years he had gotten to know Clarke in a way that surpassed that of most people, but something in her voice made him hold his breath.

"Bellamy….even with Madi here it's lonely. The world has become to quite, to still. I miss you more than you could ever know and the others of course but I never noticed how big of an area you took up in my day to day life, in my day to day thoughts until you weren't here on this planet were even when apart I knew I could easily see you again….easily find you but now that you're not here I find myself reaching out to you in my dreams and when I'm awake I realise that I've got years left before I can finally see you again…"

Clarke's voice trailed of as she seemed to go somewhere deep inside of herself, he could only imagine what was going through her mind as she spoke but her silence filled more of that room than anything she had shared with him in the messages previous, spoke more volumes than her words ever could.

Bellamy sat there waiting for her to speak the silence filling the room more deafening than anything he had ever experienced before. She made it sound like it was only her that was missing him, like he hadn't thought about her every second awake or asleep since he had arrived on the ring but he supposed in a way he would think the same, he had their people by him every step of the way, never alone and never left to wallow in his own dispair.

Even in his relationship with Echo he never forgot her, it took him 3 years before he finally even began to accept her and when he did they still got into arguments about where his mind and heart really were.

###flashback###

"For crying out loud Bellamy can you never just be here!" Echoed had screamed at him one day at dinner, the rest of the table turning silent at her sudden outburst.

"….I..I am here…" His reply came stuttered and confused unsure of what Echo was trying to say, in all honesty he had been in the middle of begging Monty to let Murphy try and do something with the food, anything if it meant it would taste better. Which he felt proved that he was infact here.

"You know that's not what I mean, nearly four years now Bellamy, four years since she died yet everyday we're together I feel like all I am is a replacement for someone you never had the balls to love!" Echoed looked him dead in the eye, not backing down, not cowering just facing him head own like she always did.

Faintly behind him he registered all eyes watching them and Murphy faintly whispering to who he assumes was Emori "ohhp there it is, finally I was wondering when someone would mention the two headed dear in the room"

"Shut up Murphy, nows not the time" Bellamy heard Raven exclaim followed by what sounded like a hard smack to the back of the head.

"Ouch what was that for we were all wondering it, I'm just surprised it was her that brought it up."

"Shut-up Murphy" Bellamy practically roared before turning back to Echo.

" I'm here Echo, I'm with you. I love you but that dose not mean I will not greave for my friend, my best friend and if you have an issue with that it makes me wonder if you and me should be together" Bellamy kept his eyes steady on Echo willing her to understand him. Clarke apart from Octavia had been the most important person in his life and he had lost her, of course there would be times that he would still miss her.

"But you're not here Bellamy, you haven't been since she died, and what's worse is you refuse to accept you're true feelings, you say you love me but you're heart still lies elsewhere. I know you care but it won't work unless you admit and let it go."

##end##

Bellamy had remained silent at Echo's words unable to reply.

Exactly how he did not reply to Octavia's words to him not so long ago

"Begging for the life of a traitor, who you love" Octavia had told him.

To be honest it wasn't like he was avoiding the question more like he still didn't know the answer, however everyone else seemed to claim that they did.

Clarke's voice finally came back to him,

"Since you can't hear this I may aswell just tell you a realisation in came to when you left"

Bellamy heardd large take a deep intake of breath before she continued.

"Bellamy Blake, I love you."

And in that one moment Bellamy's whole world stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

Bellamy could here his heart accelerate in the vast silence of the cool, metallic room he was in, the beating of his heart pushing so ferociously against his chest he feared for a second that it might break its way out of its cage and expose itself for all to see.

Had he heard that right, surely he was wrong but no matter how his brain tried to register the words, jumble them about and deny the very existence of the sentence all together he knew it would not change the outcome.

Then again the more he thought about it, the more he wondered what it was he was trying to deny, Clarke had told him he loved him that was a fact and another fact he faced was that not long ago he himself was debating the very same thing, debating on if he loved Clarke and the answer was clear and the answer had been clear for some time, since Lexa had come into there life to be exact, as he hadn't realised what he had lost until another had picked it up first and he denied it then believing it was for the best so why was he denying it now?

Echo…..

Although the resulting answer was clear, instead of fuelling him with guilt like such a situation normally would, not the Bellamy got himself into such situations before . Instead he felt frustration, but frustrating over what?

The fact Clarke would tell him such a thing? No.

The fact Monty and Harper would share this with him knowing his relationship with Echo? No.

The fact Echo knew the truth all this time and he unintentionally lied to her? No.

The fact that even through all this, his love for Echo, his betray to his sister, the truth that both Bellamy and Clarke had made each face fears they wished they never had, that at some points their 'relationship ' what ever it may be could be considered toxic by some and that regardless of all that and all the years they had spent apart it all paled in comparison to how much he felt for her? Yes.

And there it was, the very thing Bellamy had been trying to deny for years. He was in every sense of the word in love with Clarke Griffin, she was his worst enemy, his protector, his head, his moral compass, friend, best friend and now with out a doubt the woman that he so desperately loved most in this world.

Suddenly like the air clearing after a long over due thunderstorm Bellamy's mind eased, his shoulders becoming less tense like a weight and breath he didn't know he was holding all these years was finally released.

"Bellamy, if you can hear me…if you're alive its been 2199 days since primefiya" Clarke sighed silently into the radio.

"I don't know why I still do this everyday, maybe it's my way of staying sane. Not forgetting who I am, who I was…it's been safe for you to come down for over a year now… so why haven't you? The bunkers gone silent too, we tried to dig them out for a while but there was to much rubble I haven't made contact with either. Anyway I still have hope tell raven to aim for the one spot of green and you'll find me the rest of the world from what I've seen basically sucks so…..never mind…I see you"

Clarke's final message feel on deaf ears however as the single metal room was now empty it's door left swinging open, Bellamy long gone in search of the women he lived.

Bellamy ran through the unfamiliar corridors of the ship until he found Jordan in the mad communications room were he first saw Monty and Harpers video.

"Jordan!" Bellamy called over almost desperately "where's…"

Before he could finish however Jordan cut him off already sensing what he wanted to ask.

"Straight ahead second door on your left."

Bellamy didn't even get a chance to say thanks as his feet had already carried him through the long grated room and right infront of the room Clarke was in.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning! This chapter contains mature content

I stood there for a moment, hand hovering over the handle of the door not in hesitation more in what the hell was I suppose to say when I walked into the room. he had come up with a few options all heart felt, all explaining what had happened and decided that was good enough before slowly pushing the door open and allowing it to softly swing open to reveal Clarke sitting quietly on a bed reading something, most likely to do with this new earth knowing her.

As she heard the door open Clarke lifted her head from the tablet in front of her and smiled up at him. Oh that smile, how he had missed it, it lit up her whole face making her cheeks seem fuller and her eyes shine brighter.

"Bellamy there you are I was just about to go looking for you, I was looking over these stats about the new planet and realised a few issu-" clarkes voice trailed of as she looked at him a frown gracing her features as she took in his flushed cheeks and swollen eyes.

"Bellamy what's wrong? Did something happen?...have you been crying?"

Clarke's stream of questions grew as she looked at him, as did her concern.

"Bellamy what's wro-"

"You're in love with me"

And in that moment if Bellamy could float himself he would have. He began to mentally curse himself.

Yeah great going douchbag all those ways you could have approached her and you just state that she's in love with you, of all the ways to sound like an over bearing, condescending jerk!

Before Bellamy could continue his mental slaughter Clarke's voice spoke up and when Bellamy glanced up at her she was now standing about a foot away from the bed, staring at him face as flushed as he guessed his was.

"H-how, I mean…what? How did you…how?" Clarke's voice spluttered, bearly able to get the words she was so desperately seeking out.

Seeing Clarke's panic, Bellamy instantly calmed.

"Does it matter how?" Bellamy whispered looking at her through think lashes "what matters is I know, and Clarke no matter how fucked up our history has been, no matter what we've done or what we've done to each other. I don't care, what I care about is that we're here now ready to start new lives and I know I want to face that with you as more than comrades, as more than friends"

"Bellamy" Clarke's voice was hardly above a whisper as she took an unsure step towards him.

In that moment Bellamy could no longer hold back the way he had been before, the way his name sounded on her lips in that moment said everything he needed to hear, in an instant he was in front of her, Clarke's eyes widened with panic until he gently grazed his fingers along her cheek before softly settling his palm there, after a few seconds Clarke relaxed into his touch.

"I love you, Clarke Griffin and if you'll still have me after everything that has happened, after everything that we've done. I'm here."

Clarke stared at him in silence eyes scanning his face like she was trying to find the truth in his words there, whatever it was she was looking for she must of found it because slowly she lifted her hand up to join his on her cheek and her face lit up into a dazzling smile.

"I'll still have you" she whispered.

Within a second Bellamy's lips were on hers, pouring everything he had felt for her over the years since the day that they had met.

Hate, trust, lust, friendship, grief and most importantly love.

Clarke kissed him back desperately hands leaving his to slowly rap around his toned torso, Bellamy's hand slowly sliding down to rest below her jaw and his other placed delicately on her waist. The kiss was anything but perfect it was messy and hard and unpracticed but it was also everything that both had been waiting for.

After a few seconds Clarke's lips softened on his, Bellamy ran his tongue along her bottom lip silently begging entrance to her mouth which she gladly gave, as their tounges met dancing around each other slowly, sensually both refusing to break for air scared that if they lost this small connection that they had made it would suddenly have become a dream.

Clarke moaned quietly into Bellamy's mouth the sound urging him on further.

His hand slowly slid from her waist and came to rest just below her ass, the hand that once rested on her face quickly coming to join it as he roughly picked her up.

Clarke's response was immediate, wrapping her legs around his shapely body, her hands wrapping firmly around his neck one of which gripped the the soft brown curls at the nape giving them a gentle tug allowing her deeper access to his mouth.

Bellamy pulled away from her just enough so they both had room to breath but not far enough away that their connection was lost, Clarke brought her forehead to rest atop of his, her warm breath tickling his face.

"Are you sure Clarke? Do you want this? Cause if we go any further I have no plans of ever turning back." Bellamy stated, looking her straight on.

"Bellamy, I love you too. Trust me when I say I want this. I've wanted this for so long."

As quickly as she had spoke Bellamy's mouth was already back on hers as he slowly walked them towards the bed, Clarke's legs still firmly wrapped around him.

With a heavy thump they both landed, Bellamy using his hands to break his fall as not to land on her.

He quickly began his descent to Clarke's neck leaving wet, open mouthed kisses as he went, Clarke tilted her head back into the hard, worn mattress giving him better access letting out a breathy moan as his hand worked his way up underneath her t-shirt before pulling it over her head leaving her half naked beneath him.

Pleasantly surprised that Clarke had opted not to wear a bra that day, he took a moment to silently study her form, her figure was soft, curves gracing his eyes in the form of a rounded waist and large sharply breasts. He slowly ran his hand from the top of her collarbone to the tip of Clarke's hard, pale nipple before leaning his head down and running his tongue along its perk and then taking it in his mouth, his other hand sliding up to gently caress her other breasts, his fingers toying her nipple with almost professional expertise.

At this sudden advance on her breasts Clarke let out a deep, breathy moan gripping the sides of his face and pulling him up to look at her.

"We can go slow later." Clarke breathed, her chest heaving in ragid breaths "but right now I need you all of you, please"

Bellamy didn't need to be told twice, he needed her in that moment more than he had ever need any one, however he did make a mental not that once they were finished he was going to giver her a slow and tortuous night of sex.

Bellamy sat up, his legs straddling Clarke's as he peeled his shirt from over his head, giving Clarke a fantastic view of his tanned, tonned abdominal muscles, she leaned up as she ran her hands across his hard body, leaving a kiss on a few freckles that rested just above his belly button before her Eyes followed a small, dark trail of hair to his belt.

Instantly Clarke began tugging at his jeans before Bellamy shoved her back down and practically ripped the thin pair of leggings and boring grey underwear she had been wearing of in a swift move, before he finally removed his own.

Both stared at each-other for a second, Bellamy taking in Clarke's light, curly pubic hair his fingers running over it lightly causing Her hips to buck with anticipation, letting out a small whimper of protest when she realised his hand was not moving any lower.

Clarke took in Bellamy's defined figure her eyes trailing from his dark curly hair and freckles to his waist, his cock large and hard with anticipation.

Bellamy lifted Clarke's legs over his shoulders and began to send hot, wet kisses along the inside of her thigh, slowly, torturously giving attention to each thigh before Clarke felt his hot breath on her entrance, Clarke's centre pulled with heat and anticipation and she let out a loud moan, thrusting her hands in Bellamy's hair as his tongue finally found her.

Clarke's moans grew as Bellamy's tongue quickened, her hips moving to meet every movement he made, her hands digging into to sheets of the bed before she finally moaned out his name and came hard and fast around him.

As Bellamy's face came back into view his his smug smirk glistening with mousture, his eyes suddenly grew dark.

"My turn" he growled before lifting her legs and settling himself at her entrance and slowly he sunk into her. Clarke let out a startled gasp at the sensation as Bellamy moaned into her neck as he filled her completely.

"Fuck Clarke, you're so tight" he moaned.

Slowly Clarke began to move her hips, signally to Bellamy that she was ok and ready.

Bellamy's hips at first moved slowly, giving himself time to feel every inch of her, giving her slow open mouthed kisses as he went.

As his need for release increased however so did his pace he thrust into her fast and deep, Clarke however had other ideas, she quickly flipped them so Bellamy rested on his back and she straddled his hips.

"You're turn, right?" She whispered into his ear before sitting back up and began to move atop of him slow at first before quickly become desperate both wanting to find the release they so desperately craved after a few minutes Clarke threw her head back , her hands landing hard on Bellamy's chest as she came hard around him, his name escaping her lips in almost a scream.

Bellamy's hands tightened around her waist brusingly as he slammed into her harder allowing her to ride out her orgasm longer before he swiftly followed suit, pulling her down in one last feverent kiss before moaning deeply into her mouth.

Clarke collapsed onto his chest, her breathing ragid and sweat coating her whole body but in that moment, in the after math of sex she had never looked more sexy to him.

Bellamy wrapped his arms around her, breathing hard as he kissed the top of her head.

Suddenly however the moment was ruined and guilt came crashing down on him. Hard.

He did not regret what had happened, he never would not for a second, however that didn't change the fact that technically he was still with echo….

He pulled Clarke against him tighter and pushed strands of hair that Had stuck to her forehead away.

"Clarke, as amazing as that was we'll have to wait before we can do it again" he stated to her.

Clarke sat up suddenly eyes wide "what? Why!?"Bellamy had to laugh even with the situation as it was cause at least he knew based on her reaction he had at least done something right that night.

"Echo…" He replied as he absente mindedly drew patters into her leg with his fingers

"I owe her an explanation before we can continue."

Clarke looked at him for a second before sighing and nodding her head in defeat.

"You're right, I hate that you're right but you are"

Clarke had never regretted not going slow so much in her life.


End file.
